Phantom
2/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = DOCK_VEHICLES TRUCKS_TRAILER |modelname = phantom |handlingname = PHANTOM |textlabelname = PHANTOM |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 (GTA IV) 60 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = Trailer (dock) Trailer (large) Trailer (tanker) Trailer (logs) Trailer (car carrier) Trailer (flatbed) Army Trailer (tanker) Army Trailer (Military version only) |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 80% White Plate 2 - 20% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Jobuilt Phantom is a tractor trailer truck appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Phantom is depicted as a 10-wheeler semi truck that resembles a Peterbilt 359 EXHD, evidenced by the overall shape, the characteristic flat bumper and the multiple set of lights located on the roof. The Phantom is a conventional cab truck distinguishable by its sheer size, which appeared in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes as the only semi-trailer truck available in the game (although it is unable to move any of the cargo trailers around the city). The truck is available in several colors and is possibly used in Labor Union Trucking, as the truck is driven by the Italian Mafia. The Phantom is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Phantom returns in Grand Theft Auto V with the same design as in Grand Theft Auto IV. This time, however, it has the ability to tow trailers. Due to the towing feature present in the game, the Phantom no longer serves as the only semi truck. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Phantom's performance is above average for what one might expect from a truck of its size. It has above average acceleration, and given enough room, can reach an impressive top speed that can rival some sports cars. Cornering is rather sluggish, and careful use of the brakes are required at higher speeds to offset the understeer. Few non-armored vehicles can match the durability of the Phantom. Deformation damage seldom has need of being considered, and the engine can take several hard blows before giving out. As expected, it has a very high mass, easily ramming traffic out of the way, and capable of setting vehicles on fire with just one hit at a decent speed. As long as tight spaces are out of the question, the Phantom is quite viable for use as a chase or getaway vehicle. Despite being an enormous vehicle, the Phantom can still be used to perform burnouts and "donuts". The Phantom has, according to badges, a 24-valve Supercharged engine. Strangely, the engine model for the Phantom appears to use 8 spark plugs textures, suggesting it is a petrol engine, untypical for a vehicle of this kind. It also suggests the engine can only be a petrol single-cam V8, but with a boxy appearance and connected to an adjacent filter. The 7-speed gearbox seems to be a rare use of an auxiliary gearbox in-game; a secondary gearbox working very similar to twin-geared bikes - the secondary gearbox having less gears than the primary gearbox, but giving the primary gearbox more potential by allowing a higher combination of gears. The exact same feature is found on the Packer in GTA IV. The gear shifts are very low and ratios seem almost equal (apart from the last gear). GTA IV Overview (rear 4) V8 (Spark-Plug Textures) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the performance is virtually identical to its Grand Theft Auto IV counterpart. However, the general speed increase of vehicles in the game have toned down the advantages present before. It can still serve as a decent vehicle to travel long distances with, due to its acceptable speed and excellent durability. It is not recommended for off-road use, due to its top-heaviness and slow acceleration on slopes. The gearbox is now reduced to a 5 speed, lacking the auxiliary gearbox altogether. Again, the Phantom has, according to badges, a 24-valve Supercharged engine, with the same engine model as in Grand Theft Auto IV. GTA V Overview (rear 4) V8 (Spark-Plug Textures) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Phantom-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Phantom-GTAV-FameOrShame.png|A black Phantom in the Fame or Shame mission in Grand Theft Auto V. Phantom-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Phantom on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Phantom Clucking Bell Trailer GTA V.jpg|A Phantom with a Cluckin' Bell Trailer attached. AlamoSeaMarina-Phantom.jpg|Wrecked Phantom in Alamo Sea Marina. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Parked in southern Francis International Airport. *Parked in front of a gas station near the intersection of Dukes Boulevard and Hewes St in Steinway, Dukes. *Parked near Union Drive West, just above the Booth Tunnel in Purgatory, Algonquin, Liberty City. *There are many Phantoms parked in the Port Tudor Docks in Alderney. *A Phantom is scripted to spawn during Final Interview, after leaving the building. It is just on the opposite side of the main avenue. ''Episodes from Liberty City'' *In The Lost and Damned's Gang Warfare, the Italian Mafia drives Phantom trucks that are the target vehicle, they are very well armored and the only effective way to stop it is to shoot the tires, as there are two armed gunmen in the driver and passenger seats, so the only way you can take it is by losing the war. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *One can be obtained and kept after the mission Fame or Shame. *Spawns at the Harmony Truck Stop on Joshua Road in Harmony, Blaine County. *Seen driving around the Docks. *Frequently seen on parts of the Great Ocean Highway. *Commonly seen with other tractor trailer trucks on highways throughout the state, especially outside of the city. *Can be seen pulling out of the Clucking Bell Farms in Paleto Bay, though it could be a Hauler or a Packer. It is usually seen pulling a Clucking Bell Trailer. Trivia General *The name "Phantom" may be a reference to the song " " released originally by Red Sovine. *The default radio stations for the Phantom are: **''GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA V: Rebel Radio. *The Phantom and the Packer in ''Grand Theft Auto IV both claim to have a V24 Supercharged engine, however, they are too small to fit a V24 engine; the correct configuration are either a straight-6 or V8, which are common in many industrial trucks. It is possible the the V24 nomenclature was meant to refence a 24-valve Straight-6 engine type, despite the fact that references to valve configurations on several other vehicles appears to be in the more accurate "24V" style nomenclature. It is possibly an oversight. **This also applies to several MTL and Jobuilt vehicles in both Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, where the same badge appears on them. *The engine model in game does not appear to be supercharged as claimed. See Also *Juggernaut - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent. *Truck Cab and Truck Cab SX - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalents. *Linerunner - 3D Universe equivalent. *Roadtrain and Tanker - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalents. *Rubble - dump truck variant in Grand Theft Auto V. *Phantom Wedge - A heavily modified and rustic variant of the standard phantom, introduced as a special personal vehicle in the Import/Export update. *Phantom Custom - A heavily armoured variant of the standard phantom, as the name implies, it can be customised by the player. Used as one of the default vehicles to pull the MOC, introduced in the Gunrunning update. Navigation }}de:Phantom es:Phantom fr:Phantom pl:Phantom pt:Phantom fi:Phantom Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jobuilt Category:Trucks Category:Commercial Vehicle Class